Miracle Told from the East
|details = You previously found something resembling the clothes of Virgin Mary, right? Apparently, there's something similar found in Istanbul. If you're interested, please speak with Da Vinci for more details. |step1 = /To the City of Pagans/Marseille/Da Vinci/ Although there are many relics of Virgin Mary all throughout Europe, there's apparently some in Istanbul too. Though the city is currently ruled by pagans, the city used to be the capital of the Byzantine Empire. Don't you think that'd be interesting if there are really relics there? |step2 = /Any Information/Marseille/Da Vinci/ Now, my request is to gather information regarding that relic. ALthough I would like to obtain it, I do not carry high hopes of that. Any information would be great, so perhaps you can start by asking the Scholar in this City. |step3 = /Byzantine Period Miracle/Marseille/Scholar/ So you're well aware that whenever it's a request from Da Vinci, it won't just end up to be something 'interesting'... Well you're not wrong... It is true that there is a story that is passed down about a miracle that had occurred at the church in Istanbul where a relic of Virgin Mary was being stored at. It was around the 10th century during the era of the Byzantine Empire when the Saracens had launched an attack at Constantinople. |step4 = /Goddess Protecting Humanity/Marseille/Scholar/ During a time when a certain monk and his disciples were offering their prayers at the church, Virgin Mary, whom Orthodox Christians called 'Theotokos,' had appeared from above alongside of angels and saints. She had spread out her gown as if to protect the people of Constantinople. |step5 = /Origin of Holiday/Marseille/Scholar/ Being encouraged by the story of this miracle, the Byzantine army was able to defeat their enemies. Afterwards, the national holiday of the 'Intercession of the Theotokos' was established in various Orthodox churches for offering their prayers of thanks. Apparently, one of the Imperial Guards at the Venice Monarch's Estate is from former Byzantine territory. Perhaps they may be able to tell you something if you ask them about it. |step6 = /What is 'Pagan'?/Venice/Imperial Guard near Royal Fleet Member in Monarch's Estate/ Things are not that simple... During that period, the Romans not only fought the Saracens, but they had also fought the people of Rus' and Varagians multiple times prior to them accepting Orthodox Christianity. If I recall correctly, the intercession is still being celebrated even now. You can't just assume that the 'pagans' in the stories passed down were Saracens/ |step7 = /Enshrinement Place of Holy Relics/Venice/Imperial Guard/ However, the story passed down regarding the Theotokos passing the prayers of people to God and protecting the capital is true. Clothes of Theotokos was previously enshrined at the cathedral, but I heard that it was converted into a mosque by the Ottoman Empire. If there is anything still remaining there, that itself would be a miracle. |stepfinal = Miracle Once Again?/Istanbul/Mosque/ You were able to learn at Marseilles and Venice regarding the miracle that happened in the past during the period of the Byzantine Empire. The cathedral that kept the relics of the Theotoko who had appeared in the story is now a mosque. Let's go to Istanbul and take a look for yourself. |discoXP = 830 |cardXP = 415 |reportXP = 180 |reportfame = 100 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Miraculous cloth/Search/3/Theology/5/French/1/The Clothes of the Virgin Mary |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Istanbul |seaarea = Black Sea }}